


Denying the hurt

by Poppyclaus2



Series: Jason Grace’s Vampire Desires (Jercy) [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, Grouchy!Jason, M/M, Teasing!Percy, Vampire Bites, playful banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 09:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poppyclaus2/pseuds/Poppyclaus2
Summary: Okay, the first one in the series... yay? Also if you read this go check out my story “The sea’s little boy”. Anyway;Jason is denying the hurt, the bite brings. He’ll show those other vampires he’s strong.If it weren’t for those darn green eyes.





	Denying the hurt

Jason hissed as the fangs pierced his skin at his neck. Who would willingly let a vampire bite them? 

An idiot.

That idiot happened to be  _him_.

The vampires appeared to be casual teenagers. But he wasn’t fooled. They were obviously about to have some fun. 

Fortunately for them Jason was all about having fun. 

Though; not this type of fun. 

The only reason he had agreed was because of the pleading green eyes. Jason blamed the cute vampire. 

At first, he thought they were just taking his blood. Hah, **nope!**

He had seen the argument between green eyes and... his father?

While all thinking this, fangs sucked his blood and venom raced through his veins. They were turning him.

Green eyes peered down at him, “It hurts.”

What? No, he would not show weakness to these fools. He would show them not to mess with him.

“N—no!”

His voice had a squeak to it and was awkwardly high. The vampire grinned in amusement, “Of course it hurts. It always does.”

”You’re wrong! It doesn’t hurt the slightest,” he growled out. Testing his limits, did the vampire biting him clench harder and did the pain increase.

Green eyes tilted his head, “Still not hurt?”

Jason wanted to come up with a snarky comeback but to no avail. The pain was too much that he was silent with his mouth gaped open and face twisted in pain.

The fangs slid out carefully and slowly. 

Such a tease. 

The playful vampire helped him up after a while and held him up. 

“Stop denying the hurt.”

”It didn’t hurt!” 

“Whatever, blue eyes.”


End file.
